


Put Your Name On It

by Shiverslightly



Series: Sheith Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverslightly/pseuds/Shiverslightly
Summary: I'm takingSheith prompts on Tumblrafter all those post season six feels.@georg-prime suggested:Shiro gets along with cute cosmic doggo and asks for its name, before Keith can stop her Krolia tells him it's Kuro. Blushing ensues.





	Put Your Name On It

Keith leans against the wide trunk of a what's most likely a tree. The column rising so high in the sky the top is lost within the canopy of foliage above. Large indigo leaves with dangling orange blossoms stretch and twine between each other, the resulting light of this system's star filtering into a soft glow that bathes the scene before him. He's trying not to hover, has been giving space as best he can but right now he can't tear himself away.

Shiro sits just a few feet ahead, legs tucked beneath his body as the fingers of his remaining hand twists into the soft grey fur of Keith's dog? - wolf? - wolfdog? The animal's bushy tail wags happily behind, it's long tongue lapping at Shiro's forearm. The resultant smile stretching across Shiro's face stirs within Keith, reaching far into the deepest parts of his chest and grabbing hold.

It's only been a few days since they fought Lotor. Since Shiro was returned to his body. Well not _his_ body, but almost. The difference though, has obviously been felt. In Keith's (not) hovering he's seen the clumsy steps Shiro sometimes takes, the minute tenseness of his shoulders that haven't yet dissipated. Keith aches to help but doesn't know what to say.

How do you help someone adjust to a body after so long without?

How had he not even known Shiro had _died_?

A soft laugh shakes him from his darkening thoughts, eyes raising just in time to see the dog in front of Shiro pull back from sloppy licks against his neck. As Shiro shrugs up his shoulder, wiping away the slobber, his gaze turns towards Keith. Eyes crinkling in the corners when that smile somehow gets wider.

"I like this guy," Shiro says, hand still grasped near the dog's head, scratching behind an ear.

"I'd say the feeling's mutual."

Keith starts forward only to pause in his advance, once again unsure of how much space to give. Since Shiro first woke he's been unable to wander far, feeling a pull, a need to be near. But he's never been one to coddle or make a fuss, and Shiro has never been one to appreciate such attention. Still he's stuck close. The way Shiro looks at him, eyes soft and open, makes him think that maybe he doesn't mind.

Keith clears his throat. "Find anything out here?"

They'd been tasked with foraging the surrounding area while the rest of the team set up camp. Without the castle ship's database they're limited in their knowledge of this planet's resources but Pidge had managed to hack into a nearby communications hub, pulling up coordinates and old maps. Drinkable water was thought to be somewhere nearby.

"Ah, no," Shiro looks down, seemingly embarrassed. "We may have gotten distracted."

Quickly rising to his feet Shiro brushes earth from his knees, Keith's pup flashing out of existence only to pop back a second later, large stick between his jaws. It has Shiro stepping back in surprise, looking over at Keith.

"He plays fetch?"

"Now he does," Keith snorts, begrudgingly. "You wouldn't believe how long it took to teach him."

"Really?" Shiro cocks an eyebrow, bending to retrieve the stick.

Pulling his arm back he lets it fly, stick sailing in the distance but Keith doesn't see where, rushing forward in an instant to grab for Shiro as he stumbles forward.

"Sorry," Shiro mumbles, staggering before allowing Keith to right him. "Guess I'm still getting used to having just one arm."

It's said low and quiet. The tone dragging a surge of guilt from Keith.

"I'm sorry Shiro."

He drops his hands from Shiro's waist and steps back, clenching them to fists against the heat that lingers. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Keith keeps his eyes on the ground, hiding behind overgrown bangs and from the disappointment sure to be on Shiro's face.

But instead he hears a gentle, "Keith," before a familiar hand cups his shoulder and guides him back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. He would've killed you if you hadn't done what you did."

The tenderness in Shiro's eyes is almost too much, too stunning. Light fingers brush against his neck as they slide across his shoulder, choking his breath and stilling his heart. Keith has to widen his eyes against the pricking that steadily builds.

"Shiro," he whispers, shaky, faltering.

But in a flash of blue the dog is back and Keith is shoved aside, his pet barreling between the two paladins. It yelps for attention, jumping up to place its paws against Shiro's chest in another round of overly wet affection.

"Stupid mutt," Keith grumbles as he blinks back to himself, inwardly grateful. They haven't talked about Keith's words from before and he's not sure they even should. Shiro's been through so much. They all have. Just having him back should be enough.

"I see Kuro's made a new friend," Krolia's voice suddenly cuts through the clearing, unaware of how immediately Keith cringes.

"Kuro?"

Shiro's eyes snap from the dog still pouncing to Keith, wide and startled. Heat flares intensely across Keith's face, his shoulders rising with a burning flush felt all the way up to the tips of his ears.

"Uh..." he hedges, clueless on what to say. But he barely has the chance to breathe before his mom strides towards them, loud voice practically echoing within the tree line.

"I think I've found something but I need a boost, come with me."

She passes them by without a glance, oblivious to the flustered, awkward state she's inflicted on her son. But she's also given him an out and he sheepishly ducks his head as he moves past Shiro, shoulders still hunched in an attempt to hide the back of his flaming neck.

He can feel Shiro's gaze on his back, those thoughtful grey eyes never miss much. As they approach an outcropping of granite Kuro appears on top, barking into the abyss below. What sounds like running water on the other side.

"Here," Krolia points to the rock, hands reaching up against the smooth surface, no holds to be found. "I'll need both of you to push."

Dutifully Keith comes up beside her, Shiro walking to the other side. Both men cradle their hands and lower, creating a hold for each of Krolia's feet. As she steps first into Keith's, then Shiro's, they make eye contact. Something still there between them, has been since Shiro collapsed in his arms, white hair feathering in the wind as Allura told him to rest. A constant lure, a thrumming energy just waiting to consume.

"One, two, three."

They flex and lift, launching Krolia up the face of the cliff until her hands hook over the top, Kuro tugging on her uniform to help pull her up and over. As she moves out of view Keith turns to slide down the rock, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he knows what Shiro's going to ask.

As predicted Shiro copies his action, leaning back against the smooth stone as he sits, moving closer to bump his shoulder against Keith's.

"So," Shiro smirks, "why Kuro?"

"It's stupid," mumbles Keith, avoiding the amused glint in Shiro's eyes to track the way the sun falls behind tall trees.

"Oh yeah?"

Sighing to himself Keith gives in, leaning his head back. "I used to just call him wolf, I thought that was good enough but Krolia insisted I give him a real name." He rolls his eyes.

The huff of laughter beside him has him chancing a look at Shiro. He's still leaning against the rock, a patient, quiet look that Keith's seen more times than he can count. Has missed more that he even realized. It gives him the courage to continue.

"I - I've never had a pet before, never had to name anything but I wanted it mean something, you know. I'm responsible for it, have to look after it so I just thought..." and this is the hard part, this is the admission, "...Kuro."

The scrunch of Shiro's brows tells Keith he doesn't get it. With a deep breath he soldiers on, "After the two people who looked after me."

He watches as it dawns on Shiro, as the understanding seeps in and his eyes widen. "You mean..." Shiro looks up to where Krolia has disappeared, his hand pointing up and then dropping down to point at himself.

The wondrous look, the almost surprised disbelief as Shiro indicates himself is sort of ridiculous. How could he not know how much he means to Keith? With a small smile Keith nods his head, then ducks it once more, the blood rushing again to his cheeks.

The silence should feel oppressive but it doesn't. And it doesn't take long for Keith to realize that Shiro is giving him time to collect himself but his intention is clear when Keith finally looks up to see that open smile back on Shiro's lips. It's private and gentle. A look just for him.

"Thank you Keith," he breathes, bumping their shoulders once more. "I'm honoured."

Keith smiles back, can't help himself when Shiro looks at him like _that_. There's probably more to say, Keith should be thanking him not the other way around. But the peaceful air that's bubbled up around them feels special, perfect. There's time now. Time for more later.

"I found water!" Krolia's back and shouting down, "Shiro can you give Keith a boost?"

With a last lingering grin Shiro pats Keith on the knee before standing, "Yes ma'am."

As Krolia helps pull Keith over the edge he looks down to see Kuro back with his stick at Shiro's feet, shifting excitedly from paw to paw. Shiro shakes his head and tries to grab for the stick but Kuro snatches it first, jumping just out of reach. He can hear Shiro's laugh drift towards them, sounding as light as it did all those years ago back at the Garrison. Something within Keith loosens at the sound.

"Those two are good for each other," Krolia says, stepping beside Keith to watch as well.

"Yeah they are."

"You know-" she starts, but he already knows where this is heading. They've had this argument before.

"Mom-"

"-he'd be good for you too."

He wants to roll his eyes, or try to deny it like he did the first time she'd brought it up but there's no point now. It's beyond obvious. He glances at her knowing face before looking back to the pair below, to the man who's held his heart for longer than he can remember.

"Yeah," the corner of his lips turn up, "I know he is."

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic on Tumblr](https://shiverslightly.tumblr.com/post/175185844797/sheith-prompt-1-put-your-name-on-it)
> 
> If you have a suggestion [send me a prompt](https://shiverslightly.tumblr.com/post/175148465582/sheith-prompts)!


End file.
